Tholothian Addition
by VectorPrime155
Summary: Areta Nise became the Padawan learner of Obi-Wan Kenobi shortly before the events of The Clone Wars movie. She can use the force skills combustion and shatterpoint among the common skills. She accompanies her Master on many of him missions as well as occasionally joining the other Masters on their missions. I don't like summarizing things, so yeah. I only own Areta Nise, sadly.


Chapter 1

The sixteen year old Tholothian girl, Padawan Areta Nise, stepped off the transport she had come from the Republic cruiser on, and eagerly looking around at her surroundings. Her surroundings being a dull looking military base on the planet Christophsis. Overhead lights shed a tiny bit of light on her light brown skin and her traditional headdress that concealed her chocolate hair, save the Padawan braid resting on the right side of her head. Her blue eyes briefly glanced down at the Padawan robes she had recently obtained when she had been surprised at the news of who her new Master was. Simple black robes with white armour on her forearms and chest, and armoured boots. Standard Padawan robes for wartime that no other Padawan seemed to wear.

Of course she had a few personal touches like the goggles she had around her neck, and the silver belt her friend Bail Organa had given her, a not standard belt. She would have to be a complete stiff to not have some personal look to her. Then there was her double saber connected to her belt, the orange blades deactivated. She was the only one in her youngling class advanced enough to try the double blade.

Her eyes snapped up when she heard an explosion, and she quickly took off in the direction it came from, transferring the hilt of her blade from her belt to her right hand. I turned out it was going to be an eventful first day.

* * *

"Were you able to salvage anything from the weapons depot?" Obi-Wan Kenobi stroked his beard as he addressed Captain Rex and Commander Cody.

Rex, the Clone Trooper with the white and blue armour replied, "Slick pretty much scorched the whole thing. That seemed to be what he was going for all along."

"If it wasn't for that little Tholothian girl who showed up just as it happened, we would be completely defenseless. She managed to salvage the heavy cannons."

"Little Tholothian girl?" Anakin Skywalker raised an eyebrow at the Commander.

"Yeah, she came running to the depot from the landing pad after the explosion, Jedi weapon in hand. She made sure everyone was alright before going off to see what she could fix. Said she was use to fixing things other younglings broke and she started wearing goggles around her neck in case she needed to weld stuff."

"I had Jester take her down to the mess so she could get a well deserved meal and relax. Of course she looked like she wanted to go back and see if there was anything else she could do at the depot."

"She sounds like you Obi-Wan." Anakin laughed at his former Master, patting him on the back. "Think she's the new Padawan you applied to get? Still have no idea why you would do that, you have me."

"Teaching is a privilege Anakin, you should take a Padawan as well."

They briefly gave their thanks to the Captain and Commander for their hard work before walking off. "A Padawan would just slow me down."

* * *

She wasn't in the mess hall, so Obi-Wan went down to the demolished weapons depot to see the young Tholothian working on the cannons, Jester, Boil, and Waxer sitting nearby, ready to help her if she needed it. When he got closer he could see that she was wearing goggles and the flame she was using to weld was coming straight from her hand. She could use the force skill combustion.

"Sir." The three clones had noticed him and stood at attention, drawing the girls focus from her welding to him.

"At ease men." They relaxed and moved out of the way, obviously anticipating why he was there. The girl took the goggles off, allowing them to hang around her neck as she stood up to greet him. He bowed as she stood right in front of him. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new Master."

She easily returned the gesture and replied, "I am Padawan Areta Nise."

They smiled down at each other before she quickly went back to working on various weapons around the depot, a futile attempt. He allowed it though, he even passed her any tools she needed along with the three clones who seemed to enjoy her presence very much.


End file.
